Lexi Shadow and The Darkness
by FoxNewsWithLexi
Summary: his is a story of a young Demi-God, named Lexi Shadow. She's a child of "The Big Three" if that wasn't enough. Her dad's Hades. Let's see how her story unfolds.


The daughter of Hades eyes scanned her surroundings. Blonde hair fell across her face as she looked down. The floor was cold stone; much like walls and ceiling.

"Lexi!" A voice called out. She recognized that voice.

Nico's name died in Lexi's throat. She couldn't speak, couldn't move. She wondered how she had gotten here.

 _Daughter of Greece and son of Rome  
Shall be bequeathed to Night alone  
And in the dying constellations stead  
One shall raise the walking dead  
_  
That was Rachel's prophecy. It said nothing about cold stone rooms with no exits. It said nothing about Nico. Daughter of Greece and son of Rome. Her and a Roman- Michael Kahale, son of Venus- had set off on a quest.

Lexi began to remember the events thus far. Leaving camp, being ambushed. She remembered Michael, bleeding out in the backseat of a stolen car. Lexi gave him ambrosia, she gave him nectar. She remembered him drinking just a bit too much-

A crashing sound came from everywhere and nowhere. Suddenly a figure stood before her.

"Lexi!" Nico gasped, before being swallowed by darkness. The darkness took the form of a woman, and Lexi watched helplessly as the woman went inside Nico, turning his eyes pitch black.

"You are mine now, demigod. Though I was hoping for the son of Venus too.." Nico said in a voice that wasn't his own.

Suddenly he struck, Stygian iron sword gleaming with murderous potential. As Lexi stood, waiting for the thing possessing nico, to end it. Tears fell down her face.

"If I'll end. I'll end being happy. I'll end, just like they all do. We all die, I'll just die early." Lexi said with tears falling down her cheek. _If only it wasn't dark, what I need is light._ Lexi thought to herself. Just then. "It" stepped closer. Looked Lexi dead in the eyes, and smiled.

Suddenly, Lexi unfroze. She spang into the air, landing back on the ground. "Feels nice, to be back. Now-" Just then, a Iris message appeared. That was kinda annoying.

"Lexi." a sudden voice came, she couldn't make out who the voice belonged to. "Great time. Yep. Call me when I'm fighting a darkness possessing Nico! Anyways, what do you want?" Lexi said in a sarcastic tone. "Whats going on?" said the voice. "Lexi, we can't see a thing you're doing" Said another voice who sounded like Leo Valdez, as he munched on popcorn. Ignoring the voices. Lexi jumped back to avoid being stabbed by "It".

Lexi looked around, desperately all she could see was darkness, for what seemed like miles. She ran, till she hit a wall. The area she was in was lighter. The Iris message followed. She could hear snickering from the message. "So that's a wall." Lexi said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Also it wasn't funny. When I find you all, I'll-"

This time Lexi was cut off by a sword piercing her left arm. She winced at the pain, just before turning to "It". "So, you think you can send monsters to attack Michael and I? That you can possess Nico? That you can go, to hurt others? For what? Is this a plot, where you think you'll win?" Lexi shouted at "It". More tears fell down her face. As she took a deep breath, she looked "It" dead in the eyes. This time she smiled. "It" looked to Lexi. "Yes. I do believe that I'll win. I'm possessing a child of "The Big Three" am I not?" The words continued. "Also, call me, hmm... How about Kira" |-_-|

"Guys! Some help!" Lexi shouted at the message. With that Kira started to laugh. She laughed and laughed. With each laugh sounding more evil. Just then, something useful came from the Iris message.

" _Daughter of Greece and son of Rome  
Shall be bequeathed to Night alone  
And in the dying constellations stead  
One shall raise the walking dead._

Lexi. Think of the prophecy. _Daughter of Greece and Son of Rome_ , Lexi Shadow and Michael Khale. _Shall be bequeathed to night_ _ **ALONE**_ , we can't help, you must do it alo-"

Just then the message cut off. Just when I finally was getting information.


End file.
